


What We Have is You

by AzzyHop



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyHop/pseuds/AzzyHop
Summary: Glimmer silently began to comb through the magicats short mane with her fingers. They stayed in their peaceful state until Catra rolled onto her back so she could face the queen fully."Can you sing that song for me again?"
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	What We Have is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Hope y'all enjoy this little drabble, I haven't written in 5+ years so hopefully it's somewhat barrable :')  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated <3

"Finally."

Glimmer yawned and stretched her arms, a few pops could be heard as her tense muscles finally started to relax. She hadn't realized how much paperwork a queen would have to do. The young monarch stood up and walked onto the balcony, she smiled as a cool breeze washed over her. It was a beautiful night, the Etherian moons shone brightly against a canvas of stars. The kingdom was quiet, only the sound of the breeze rustling through the treetops could be heard along with the occasional hoot of an owl. It was hard to believe that a few months prior the entire planet had been a warzone. It was so peaceful now, magic flowed through the air, dancing delicately on breeze. She was captivated by it.

Suddenly the young queen was pulled from her trance when she heard three small knocks on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and revealed a familiar Magicat. By now, Glimmer wasn't surprised. Catra would always stay up late and visit her if she was bored, but tonight, something was different. The feline looked deflated, her head hung low and she averted her gaze. She stood awkwardly in the doorframe, one arm coming up to hold the other.

"Hey, Sparkles. Got a minute?"

"Always."

Glimmer walked up and gently clasped Catras hand in her own. Now that the queen was closer she could see faint tear trails on the sides of Catras face. The magicats usually bright eyes were dull and bloodshot.

"Catra, is everything alright? You look.. terrible."

The feline laughed quietly and rubbed the back of her neck.

" Yeah, it's been a rough night."

Glimmer gently rubbed her thumb on the cat's palm, trying to soothe whatever was plaguing her. She led them to a bench underneath one of the many stained glass windows in the room. The moonlight shone through, casting a soft rainbow light onto the cushions and pillows resting on the bench. The young queen sat on the farthest side and pat her lap, inviting the other girl to rest there. Catra was happy to oblige and laid her head on the queen's plush thighs. Glimmer silently began to comb through the magicats short mane with her fingers. They stayed in their peaceful state until Catra rolled onto her back so she could face the queen fully.

"Can you sing that song for me again?"

Glimmer now understood why Catra had come to her. Ever since Horde Prime was defeated, the magicat would get horrible nightmares about her time under his control. The first night it had happened Catra had come to Glimmer's room in shambles, she had sobbed on the young monarch's shoulder for hours before explaining what had happened. Glimmer understood very well what she was going through, the same nightmares would plague her from time to time. The queen sat with her, and began to sing an old lullaby, that eventually lulled the cat back to sleep. Ever since then the feline would seek the queen's company late at night when she was awoken by nightmares. Glimmer smiled and began to stroke Catras hair once again before starting to sing.

"We may not have sunshine, or starlight, or weather, but we have each other"

" And that's even better"

Catra joined in and began to hum a soft melody along with Glimmer. The magicat closed her eyes and felt all her fears vanish as the song continued.

"You don't need the sun to keep you warm when you've got arms, wishes come from you and not some random shooting star."

Glimmer's smile widened as a soft purr started to radiate from the feline.

" We may not have storm clouds, but the sky's always blue."

" We've got something special here, and what we have is you."

The last part they sang in unison. Glimmer yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. Catra looked up and giggled to herself.

"Looks like that song doesn't just work on me."

The queen playful hit the feline in the arm before standing up, she gestured for the cat to follow.

"Come on kitten, let's go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, maybe drop a like or a comment c:


End file.
